5 Wrongful Assumptions And A Right One
by LycoX
Summary: The five times everyone assumed something was going on between Oliver Queen and Amanda Waller and the one time they were actually right.


**5 Wrongful Assumptions**

 **And a Right One**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Which is basically just another fun little thing that explores the untapped potential of Oliver Queen and Amanda Waller. Or Amanliver as I've coined it. Special thanks to Alexiablackbriar13 as well!**

* * *

 **Thea**

She'd been on her way to her room when she saw it, them. The thing she would end up speculating and teasing her brother about for a long time afterwards. Said thing being her brother and some dark skinned woman with her hair tied up and wearing a gray business dress suit. Now her brother hadn't exactly been going out there and getting wild ever since he got back, but seeing him with this girl? Oh how it made her think that maybe he was finally starting to loosen up at least a little. Something that made her quite happy over even. A yellow file could be seen in her hands and Thea idly wondered if maybe this chick had been sent some blackmail on her and Ollie? And came to him on what should be done about it? Hiding herself carefully, she listened in on their conversation as well as she could. "My thanks for your input on what we discussed Mr. Queen. It is most appreciated."

"Oh, you're just really welcome. Remind me again on why exactly we couldn't have done this in your office?"

 _Ooh, office huh? Which… Kinda eww but whatever my brother and this girl gets up too is their business mostly._

"And have the media butting in where they are not wanted? Perish the thought Mr. Queen."

"Right. If you say so."

"Mmm. Until next time."

"If by next time, you mean in thirty years. I'd be okay with that."

 _Wow, kinda catty!_

Thea watched as the woman stared at him for a moment and then shook her head with a smirk. "Always a pleasure with you." Stated the woman and walked off.

And as she made her way towards where Thea was, she tried to act as casual as possible. As if she'd just gotten there. "Ms. Queen." Greeted the woman as she passed with a nod.

Thea watched her leave and then walked up to her brother with a grin on her face. "Ohh, and who is she?"

"Nobody." Nearly growled her big brother but she wasn't about to be deterred by that!

"Uh-uh! I've seen her and there's no hiding it now that I've seen!"

Oliver looked at her with a grumpy expression that just made her grin widen even more. Knowing she was getting under his skin just a bit! "There's nothing to hide, Speedy."

"Oh come on, you two totally had sex! I don't get why you're even trying to deny it!"

To her confusion however, he turned slightly green. "Excuse me for a second." Muttered her brother and seconds later after he went into his room, retching could be heard.

"Oookay then… Whatever." Thea said to herself with a shake of the head and went on to her room.

Idly wondering if maybe he had some bad food that was bothering him again? _Aww, maybe they weren't having sex. Maybe she was taking care of him!_ Mom would be so excited about this!

Or maybe she wouldn't. Who knows!

 **Quentin**

The man was practically having a field day at seeing Oliver 'The Punk Kid' Queen in the interrogation room. As he knew damned well he finally had the hood wearing little bastard right where he wanted him. And not a damn thing was going to prevent him from throwing the book at him and seeing the little bastard in prison for life where he rightfully belonged. It all gave him such a pleasant feeling straight to the bottom of his heart. Not even the fact the little Punk was trying to use his own daughter against him was gonna soil his mood. Oh yeah, he wasn't a fool where that was concerned. _Yeah, sorry Punk, you still lose._

But then a woman burst in, wearing a dark blue business dress suit and her hair done up. Face set in a stony expression. "This interrogation, no, this whole farce of an arrest of yours is over with." Announced the woman in a no nonsense tone of voice while Oliver looked on in shock.

As this had NOT been part of the plan! "Waller!"

"I'll be with you in a moment Mr. Queen."

He grimaced at that while Laurel looked on in between the two in confusion. Lance however was none too pleased with this lady for barging in like she did. "And just who the HELL ARE YOU!?"

Amanda looked at him with a cool expression on her face. "I am Amanda Waller, head of ARGUS Mr. Lance."

"Yeah? That right? Well guess what? ARGUS head or no ARGUS head, you are NOT coming into MY interrogation and telling me that anything is over with. You get me!?"

"Unfortunately for you, that is exactly what is happening Mr. Lance. Mr. Queen, much like the one you call 'The Hood' is an agent of ARGUS and your interference in their work is not appreciated. Nor will it be tolerated any longer."

Lance shot out of his chair faster then you could blink while Oliver and Laurel looked on in shock. Though Oliver for once was starting to feel profoundly grateful for having this ice hearted woman in his life. "YOU DON'T COME IN HERE AND TELL ME HOW THINGS ARE GONNA BE! THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE IS THE HOOD AND HE BELONGS IN PRISON WHERE THE REST OF THE GARBAGE IS!"

"DADDY!"

"And this is why instead of having you completely removed from the Force and forever having your career ruined, you've only been demoted for your improper actions as a member of Law Enforcement until such time its seen you can actually do your job correctly." Replied Waller calmly.

Everyone present watched as the man's face went even redder in rage. "Did he sleep with you or somethin'? Huh? That it? Is this somethin' on your end that you hope will get you another go? Cause its pathetic lady. You hear me? Damned pathetic."

"It may surprise you to know that Mr. Queen and I have never been intimate with one another. Nor will we ever likely be. And keep acting as you are Mr. Lance, and you'll be demoted down to traffic regulation."

"Further more, no member of Law Enforcement will be allowed to impede Mr. Queen and 'The Hood' in any sort of way. As what they are doing provides a valuable service to not only ARGUS but to also this city as well. Especially since the Police here are… Ineffective at handling certain matters."

With an inarticulate scream of rage, Lance the room to have a word with Pike and whoever else that he had to speak with. As no way in Hell was any of that gonna happen damnit! Or he'd just as soon quit! Amanda merely watched him leave before shaking her head. "He'll soon find out that any attempts to try and quit will be denied."

Turning her attention to the two mostly silent and stunned individuals and completely ignoring the man running the Lie Detector equipment. "I believe any further issues will no longer be a problem for you where Law Enforcement is concerned Mr. Queen. Though I would have preferred if you had given us a call when this whole affair began. As perhaps Officer Lance would not have gotten this far."

"Right. I'll… I'll remember that for the future." Muttered Oliver in a daze.

Giving a satisfied nod at that, she then looked towards Laurel. "Ms. Lance." Was all she would say before walking off.

Oliver soon shook himself of his shock and followed after her. Leaving the still quite stunned Laurel behind with the man looking after the Lie Detector equipment.

 **Moira**

Shortly after Waller's interference had occurred, Moira had seen a way out of her predicament with Malcolm Merlyn and his Undertaking. Causing quite a few arrests to happen in the process while she herself was able to avoid it thanks to coming forward with the information she had. As she had become quite fearful over what Malcolm would do now that he knew her son was essentially 'The Hood's' handler. This turn of events would considerably cut down the work Oliver had to do but there was still quite a few out there that needed taken care of. Along with other issues in the city that needed help on. Malcolm was pretty much gauranteed life in prison but there was whispers that he might not even live that long considering a certain past affiliation of his that he had. Things were a bit strained between Oliver and Tommy as well, but it wasn't nearly as bad in comparison to things with Quentin Lance. Who had been demoted from his Detective rank and not allowed to re-sign at all. Security had also been doubled for the Queens for their own safety now that every criminal and criminal organization in Starling knew of Oliver Queen's connection with 'The Hood'.

The Bratva had a few concerns over it too but some quick actions on Oliver's part ensured nothing would happen with them. Even promising to leave their operations alone so long as they did not try and kidnap girls to be sold off. Granted, his status as a Captain pretty much ensured no Bratva brother in the city would do it. But he did have to do quite a few favors in return to ensure there would be no problems. Moira's coming forward would prevent a lot of deaths that otherwise no doubt would have happened and things had been a little strained between her and Oliver and Thea once they found out about her part in things. Of course both Queen ladies were also none too pleased about Oliver working for ARGUS and basically being a manager for 'The Hood'. Thea seriously wanted to know how and why he ended up working for them but her big brother was annoyingly tight lipped about the whole thing. Claiming he was oath bound not to say anything or face time in prison if he did. She kinda thought it was bullcrap but when someone from ARGUS came through for her after a little bit of trouble she got into where Vertigo was concerned, she longer really cared as much.

Of course she still had to serve some community service with Laurel at CNRI but Thea didn't really mind it that much. Moira on the other hand desperately wanted her son to be forever done with ARGUS and that Hood man. As such work was far too dnagerous for her son to be doing in her mind. The fact Walter hadn't left her was also damned surprising and she was rather glad for it. As she was in desperate need of his strength to get her through things. And as she'd been making her way past 'Big Belly Burger', a rather interesting sight caught her attention. The sight of her son with that Waller woman in one of the booths. With a frown on her features, she quickly made her way inside and noticed that Mr. Diggle was nearby at the counter having a rather animated talk with a woman behind it and with a young boy next to him. Figuring it was more then likely his wife and son before focusing on the task at hand. "Oliver, while I am no stranger to your dalliances of the past. I feel I must make my view known of this one."

"Mom..." Began her son but she cut him off before he could go any further while Waller looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Oliver. Its one thing to have a partner from a club or what have you. But your own employer? Its unseemly. And I would suggest ending it as soon as possible before it causes problems in the work force." And with her piece said, Moira left the restaurant.

Hoping her son would use his head and actually listen to her on the whole thing. Oliver himself was rather embarrassed and perhaps a bit disgusted at what his mom had been talking about. Looking towards Waller with a grimace, he began to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry about her."

"Quite alright Mr. Queen. Quite alright." Came the amused response.

As honestly, there was nothing going on between them and she couldn't fathom why anyone thought there was. He was an asset, thus making her his boss. Nothing more then that. Even if a very small part of her wouldn't mind finding out why so many ladies willingly slept with him. And in some cases, wanted repeat performances. "After all, a mother's love and concern for her own child's well being is a Hell of a wonderful concept."

"Uhh, yeah, right."

 **Diggle and Tommy**

At one point, both Digg and Tommy found themselves observing Waller and Oliver together down in the Lair beneath Verdant. Tommy not being anyone's fool regarding Oliver supposedly being 'The Hood's' handler. As he was smart enough to know just what was really going on by that point. Not to mention loving the fact his asshole of a father was in prison for life after having finally come to accept it. Both men were watching the two argue with one another over some issue regarding some problem in the city. Now this wouldn't be a thing to even really put much thought into, but when both of them were standing so close to one another while hunched over a computer screen and Oliver's hand is on her lower back? That's definitely something to take notice of. Especially the fact Waller herself had yet to remove his hand and seemingly had stepped closer to him as well after it had happened. Making for their shoulders and bodies to have very little space between them. "And I am telling you Mr. Queen that going in alone is fool hardy!"

"Man, the tension between them is seriously too high." Remarked Digg with a sigh and a shake of the head.

Tommy snorted at that as he crossed his arms. "You're tellin' me. They claim they aren't sleepin' together but I don't believe that at all. Cause that kind of tension between those two? I bet they have at least once and its made things a little weird for the two. Which is why they act like they do."

"You really think that's it?" Asked the Vet a bit skeptically and curiously.

Hell, Lyla was even convinced something more was going on between the two as well. The Media in Starling was running rampant with theories too about the two since there was numerous times they had been spotted together. Tommy nodded. "Yep. Even Thea and Laurel think so. Personally, I think they just need to sleep together again and everyone including them will have all the misery ended. God knows I hate it. I hate it more then watered down drinks at Happy Hour."

Digg snorted that time and was about to say something when he noticed the stares he was getting from Oliver and Waller. Making for Tommy to look their way and winced over the intense stares they were giving him and Digg. "For the record, gentlemen, it is rather easy to hear what is said in this basement." Began Waller cooly.

"Waller and I have not, nor will we ever sleep together. There is no tension."

"Oh please, there's so much tension that you could practically cut through it with a chainsaw." Countered Tommy sarcastically.

A glare came his way from his long time best friend and brother in all but blood. "We just have… Issues is all."

"Mr. Queen is correct. Considering my press ganging him and the Yamashiros into my service and the various threats that were made while doing so, it would be considered rather odd if he didn't have his issues with me."

"So..." Began Tommy slowly.

With Digg picking up from there. "There's nothing but a work relationship between the two of you?"

"Pretty much Digg."

"What he said. Wouldn't want to be unprofessional after all."

"Is that a dig towards what my mother said a few weeks ago?"

"Of course not. Merely… Repeating her words."

Oliver just grunted at that, clearly disbelieving but not wanting to fight about it since they were already fighting over something else as it is. Tommy himself was a bit disbelieving too and when he tried to say something, he got elbowed in the side by Digg. Making him glare at the other man. "I think we need some Big Belly, so Tommy and I will go get some while you two do whatever it is you're doing."

"But hey!" Yelled Tommy indignantly as he got dragged by the buffer man.

Leaving Waller and Oliver on their own and shaking their heads. "Wonder when everyone will stop thinking we're sleeping together?"

"Knowing them? Never." Grumbled the archer and the two went back to focusing on the computer screen behind them. Their bodies closely touching and his hand on her lower back again without even so much as thinking about it or even really realizing it.

 **Raisa**

Happily humming an old Russian tune her momma had sang to her as a child, Raisa happily went about her daily morning routine at the Queen Mansion now that breakfast had been finished and cleaned up. Though it was unfortunate that Mr. Oliver was no where to be found and she assumed he had been working late for that Hood man once again. Or perhaps having a rather late night at his club. Something she was still happy about him doing as she knew that young man could do anything if he really put his mind to it. Not thinking to knock on his door due to being lost in happy thoughts and happy humming, the Russian long time maid stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of what was right in front of her on Mr. Oliver's bed. Nearly causing her to drop the breakfast tray she had in her hands that she had intended to leave for him in his room. "Bozhe Moi!" Came the unintentionally surprised shout.

One that thankfully didn't stir the slumbering figures of Mr. Oliver and his frequent guest, Amanda Waller. Whom were both rather wrapped up in one another and thankfully covered up by the cover on their bodies. Raisa quickly got the heck out of there with a shake of the head and placed the breakfast tray back on the light weight rolling trolley and made her way back down to the kitchen in quick fashion. _Hah! I knew there was more then they claimed! Oh Mr. Oliver, it pleases me to know your heart and her's are truly touching at last. I am sure everyone will be most pleased by these turn of events!_

Oliver would end up having a very important conversation with Raisa later that day after he found out who had spilled the beans about him and Amanda. The kind secondary mother would even blush and mention that her excitement had gotten the best of her. Causing him to chuckle and then hug her, saying it was okay as he probably might have done the same thing. Well, Pre-Island him anyway once he thought it over. And when Amanda was questioned about it, all she would say is that neither of them could simply ignore the obvious between them any longer. Even giving Oliver a rather smouldering look as she said it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had debated about making this a multi-chaptered fic or just a one-shot. As you can see, I ended up making it a one-shot instead. And originally, I was gonna have it be Felicity who ended up walking in on the two getting rather hot and heavy. BUT! I thought Raisa seeing the two sleeping together would be a lot better. Plus, that lady needs more love in the Arrow fandom! R and R!**


End file.
